


A Nice Time in Hell? I think not

by Anonymous



Series: A Group of Idiots [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Hell, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 14:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20065909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: How Lucifer found his way back to LA after the season 4 finale.Could be read as a standalone or as a part of the series.





	A Nice Time in Hell? I think not

Three months had passed on earth since Lucifer had unfortunately found his way back to hell. 

Now, one could argue that three months might not be that long, but the key word in that first sentence was earth. 

In Hell, over 300 years had passed.

It took a while to get accustomed to the ways things happened down there, but regardless, after fifteen-or-so years he started to adapt. His human standards started to falter, and he slowly moved shifted back into his old self.

Or at least, partially. Because regardless of how much time passed, he found himself thinking of his detective. 

He could talk to them over the phone, through text, but it never felt the same as being there with them. He missed his life, and somewhere, deep, deep inside, he cherished the prospect of one day, returning to what he left behind. 

He was sat on his throne, looking over the hellish lands. It was unfathomably boring; the whole bloody place looked the same. Even the city Dis was barely distinctable from the rest of the flat grounds.

He grunted, as he stood up, as much as he hated the place he figured that maybe he should do something, if only to distract him from the constant boredom that had seemed to form his life these days. 

He pushed open the cell's door, grinning grimly as he looked Cain in the eye. Cain couldn't see him, but he wasn't really there for that. In front of him he saw Cain lurking in the bushes, aiming his gun at Amenadiel. 

He just stood there as he saw the projectile leave the iron barrel while it swiftly coursed towards Charlotte, who had just pushed Amenadiel to the side. 

He just stood there, when the scene replayed.

It was a grim reminder of how he had been unable to protect his friends before, and it gave him strength to stay put in hell, reminding himself that this was the only way to evert a similar situation. 

But as he was standing there a little bit of doubt flowed through his mind. What if he had been in hell all along? 

Yes, maybe he had caused some of the issues. For example, without him Malcom wouldn't have been an issue, but at the same time, there had also been times where, had he not been there, the detective would have ended up with a bullet in her chest. 

He grunted as he concidered just leaving hell and flying back to earth, before realizing it wasn't an option.

\--

On earth it would have been six months since he last saw Chloe. 

He was lost without her, derailed, unstable. He couldn't bring himself to pick up his phone, it hurt too much to be reminded of what he had lost. 

He tried to forget, but couldn't. He couldn't lose the precious memories that he'd created on earth. He couldn't- wouldn't forget Chloe's face. The way she smiled, how she laughed. 

He couldn't bring himself to let go of that time. 

He was sure she'd moved on by now. 

And then he felt it- a prayer, a sensation he hadn't felt in ages. 

Prayers were an odd thing, they'd only be heard if the person praying truely believed in the entity they were praying to. 

That rarely ever occurred. 

And then he heard her voice.

It was beautiful, clear. Like the sound of a wave, gently rolling towards the shore. 

"Lucifer, if you hear this, please come back. You- you're not answering my texts.. I just need to know you're okay."

There was a moment of hesitstation before she continued.

"I still love you."

His breathing hitched and right then he realized he couldn't do this anymore. He couldn't stay here. He needed to see her. 

He unfurled his wings and pushed himself through the barrier that lead to earth. For a seconds his surroundings were dazed, unfocussed, and then he saw the unmistakable interior of the police station.

He'd landed in the filing cabinet that luckily had been unoccupied at that time. It would have been rather inconvenient if a random officer had suddenly seen him appear. 

He saw his looked up, only to see his reflection in a door. 

He looked horrible, his suit was torn, his face stained by the ash. It was inevitable in hell. He considered quickly cleaning himself up in his penthouse before realizing it probably wasn't his penthouse anymore. 

So he opened the door, and walked into the bullpen.

The officers he knew shot him confused, some even concerned looks. 

There were a few he didn't recognize. Ones that seemed confused by the others' reaction to the disheveled man walking through the precinct. 

And then he spotted her.

"Chloe" he whispered. As he walked towards her. 

She turned around, having noticed that the precinct had suddenly gone very quiet.

She stood up quicker than should be possible, half-sprinting to what she still quite believe was her partner. 

Only when she felt his embrace she realized that it really was Lucifer. 

Tears were flowing down both of their faces, both way too caught up in the moment to say a word. 

They stood there for what felt like hours, disregarding the confused glances of other officers. Only focussed on eachother. 

"Could we go outside?" Lucifer finally asked, Chloe nodded in response, "Yeah, of course."

Once they were in front of the precinct, sat on the iron stairs Lucifer spoke. "I-I've missed you so much." He took a shaky breath before continuing. "I'm sorry.. I'm sorry for leaving, I'm sorry for not responding to your messages, I just couldn't.. I couldn't be reminded of this, because I knew that all I wanted was to go back. And I thought I couldn't, but now that I'm back I'm realizing that maybe I could have. I understand if you've moved on, but I love you."

It was clear that he hadn't finished his speech, but before he could continue Chloe pulled him into a kiss. 

"I love you too." she said, when she finally moved away. Tears were threatening to flow down her face again, when they were interrupted by Ella's voice.

"Luce?" She asked, unsure of whether or not it was really him.

He smiled, "Hello Miss Lopez."

"You're back!" She yelled. "Where the hell have you been, why did you leave, are you all right, you look like hell!" 

Lucifer chuckled. He was tackled by her hug, but for once didn't protest.

And right at that moment he realized he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really needed to post this so I could get back to crossovers.
> 
> Next up: Crowley and Aziraphale go to Lux to get their promoised drinks.


End file.
